Cantarella
by Natsuki Uchiha Uzumaki
Summary: El amor nacido a un bello instrumento, como lo es el violín, en uno de los momentos más tristes de su existencia. Un amor jurado con quien compartiría más que solo un gusto por el arte. Una pasión desvordante y un deseo sexual que le carcomía todo su ser. ItaNaru SaiNaru


**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad me Masashi Kishimoto, así mismo Cantarella es una canción original de Korusa-P interpretada por Hatsune Miku y Kaito.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>°oO°~ Cantarella ~°Oo°<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Un niño pequeño, de aproximadamente siete años de edad, atravesó el jardín de su casa. Pasó el enorme arco de acero cubierto por una enredadera; corrió internándose en el bosque donde los rayos del sol no tocaban la tierra por las espesas ramas cargadas de hojas de los abetos y encinos; corrió hasta un pequeño hueco donde la luz brindaba un perfecto paisaje. Sin embargo las lágrimas que estaban acumuladas en sus ojos le impedían observar más allá de su nariz, hasta que finalmente cayó por una raíz que se alzaba sobre la tierra. El pequeño niño, de cabellos dorados, no se movió de su lugar, acomodó sus brazos de manera que cubrieran su rostro mientras las lágrimas caían sin cesar de sus ojos de un azul brillante, y que justo parecían estar cubiertos por una nube que impedía que mostrasen su auténtico brillo. Lloró, sin encontrar consuelo a su pena, y sin escuchar los pasos dados sobre el pasto y algunas hojas secas._

_._

—_¿Estás bien? —las cálidas palabras acompañadas de una presencia llena de calma inundaron el ambiente. Él, aun desde el suelo, hipando por el llanto desconsolado levanto levemente su carita hacía la persona que se había acercado._

—_¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó mientras sorbía mocos de manera sonora y pasaba la manga de su camisa sobre sus ojos, recogiendo algunas de las lágrimas que aun brotaban._

—_Soy Uchiha Itachi y tú, ¿Quién eres? —el jovencito, de doce años de edad, dejó a un lado suyo un pequeño estuche de violín y saco de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón un pañuelo que le extendió al pequeño._

_Él lo tomó de manera tímida y sonó su nariz—, Namikaze Naruto._

—_¿Por qué llorabas? —preguntó el jovencito inclinado su cabeza hacia la derecha haciendo que sus cabellos se movieran hacia ese lado._

—_Mis padres... Ellos... Ellos murieron —le dijo con el ligero temblor en su voz._

_._

_El jovencito de cabellos negros como ébano y de mirada obscura como la noche, bajo la cabeza sin saber que contestar para brindarle algo de calidez y paz que ese pequeño necesitaba en esos momentos._

_._

—_Lo siento mucho —comentó bajando la cabeza y tratando de pensar en algo. Paseó su mirada por el suelo hasta fijarla en su estuche de violín. Una idea cruzó su mente y colocó una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del niño—, mira tocare una canción para ti. Para que puedas sonreír a pesar de tu dolor __—m__etió su mano dentro de la camisa sacando de ella una llave sujeta a una cadena. La pasó sobre su cabeza y la sostuvo entre sus blancas manos, y se acercó al estuche. Introdujo la llave dentro de la cerradura y pronto esta se abrió dejando ver en ella un violín de madera de encino. Lo tomó con delicadeza y lo posó sobre su hombro tomando el arco con firmeza en su mano derecha, comenzando a tocar._

_._

_El niño rubio lo observó detenidamente sin saber que decir; su mirada estaba fija en los dedos se deslizaban sobre las cuerdas, observó cómo sus manos temblaban para conseguir el tono. La canción comenzaba con notas suaves y a medida que avanzaba las notas adquirían cierta fuerza y la melodía era completamente hermosa. El rostro del jovencito denotaba seriedad y concentración mientras el viento lograba mecer sus cabellos negros, que le llegaban a la altura de los hombros, logrando que adquiriera cierta atmosfera. Cuando finalmente terminó el pequeño ojizarco le aplaudió con emoción sonriendo totalmente fascinado._

_._

—_¿Te gustó? __—__preguntó el pelinegro colocando de nueva cuenta el instrumento dentro de su estuche._

—_Sí, fue hermoso —le dijo con alegría._

—_Cierra los ojos —pidió el jovencito, acercándose a él._

—_Está bien, de veras._

_El muchachito pasó sobre la cabecita rubia la cadena de la cual colgaba la llave de su estuche. Una vez colocada dio un paso hacia atrás para observar la reacción del menor._

—_Ya puedes abrirlos, Naruto._

_El pequeño obedeció e instintivamente llevó su mano a su pecho donde la llave colgaba sujeta a la cadena. Él, la tomó con alegría entre sus dedos, girando en su lugar mientras Itachi lo observaba con una sonrisa en sus labios. De pronto el pequeño paro de dar vueltas y lo miró fijamente denotando preocupación y tristeza de nueva cuenta._

—_¿Pasa algo? __—p__reguntó preocupado al notar el repentino cambió en la expresión del menor._

—_¿Me la das?_

—_Claro que sí. Por eso te la entregué._

—_Pero, si yo me quedo con ella como vas a abrir la caja de tu violín._

—_Tengo una copia de la llave en la casa de mi abuelo __—e__l jovencito elevó los hombros restándole importancia._

_Los ojitos azulinos volvieron a brillar y corrió hasta donde el pelinegro abrazándolo de la cintura, que era hasta donde podía alcanzarlo__—__. Gracias __—__dijo el rubio sin soltar al mayor, el cual simplemente se limitó a acariciar sus cabellos con dulzura._

_._

_._

_._

Ahora, 10 años después de aquel inocente encuentro. Naruto recordada ese día de manera tan vivida en su memoria. Nunca podría olvidar a aquel jovencito que seguramente justo en ese momento debía ser un hombre apuesto y con un cargo importante dado a lo bien vestido que se encontraba aquella vez, y a lo fino que parecía ser su violín. Posiblemente también era hijo de una familia burguesa, como él.

Dejó la pluma en el tintero y acomodó las hojas en un cajón de su escritorio. Movió la silla hacia atrás para poder ponerse de pie. Se giró mientras fijaba su mirada en las ramas de los árboles que se mecían por las corrientes de aire «_igual que ese día_» se dijo mientras caminaba hacía su balcón. Recargó sus manos en el barandal y cerró sus ojos mientras dejaba que el viento acariciara su rostro. Dejó salir un suspiro recordando esos ojos negros y esa sonrisa sincera que él le había brindado en aquella ocasión. Levantó su rostro hacia el cielo y comenzó a abrir sus ojos observando una bella luna menguante tan blanca y brillante como hacía años no veía una igual. Una corriente de aire más fuerte que la anterior agitó sus cabellos y lo obligó a cerrar los ojos.

Tan pronto el viento se calmó, volvió a abrir sus orbes azulinas descubriendo a lo lejos varios carruajes, todos con dirección hacía la enorme hacienda que era su hogar. Giró sobre sus pasos comenzando a buscar el estuche de su violín, posiblemente podría interpretarles alguna melodía a los invitados. Disfrutaba el poder tocar ese instrumento que se había convertido en su más grande placer y alegría en los momentos que sentía soledad o en el que la tristeza y los malos recuerdos invadían su mente.

Apenas giró la perilla escucho unos pasos firmes acercarse por el pasillo. Rodó los ojos y sonrió para sí, conocía esas pisadas perfectamente bien y aún más por el taconeo perfectamente coordinado que solo una persona podía dar. Abrió la puerta de golpe y se lanzó sobre la persona que tenía la intensión de adentrarse en su habitación.

.

—Naruto... ¡Eres un idiota!, ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre asustarme así?! —le reclamó una joven de cabellos rojizos, abrazándose con fuerza al cuerpo delgado del joven doncel rubio tiritando levemente por el anterior susto.

—Lo siento Karin, simplemente vi la oportunidad perfecta para asustarte y la aproveche —el rubio rodeó la cintura de ella y recargó su barbilla sobre su cabeza.

—Malvado —susurró en su pecho mientras escuchaba una risita salir de los labios del joven—, papá y mamá te esperan en la planta baja para que te presentes ante los invitados que han llegado y a los que llegarán.

Naruto apretó levemente a su prima contra él antes de soltarla de ese largo y reconfortante abrazo—. Estaba por bajar.

—Lo noté —dijo la joven sonriendo.

—Dieciséis años no se cumplen todos los días prima, de veras.

—Tienes razón. Aunque observando detenidamente la situación, esto pareciera más un desfile de pretendientes para comprometerme —le dijo mientras empujaba con los dedos anular y medio el puente que unía sus lentes.

—Adivino que hay algo de lo que quieres hablar conmigo, verdad —el doncel se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en el marco de la puerta.

—… Sí —afirmó un poco insegura.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó con interés puro, observándola con atención.

—… Tengo miedo de casarme con alguien a quien no ame de verdad. Sé que es absurdo, ya que muy pocas personas consiguen tener un amor que dure para toda la vida.

.

El ojizarco miro directamente los ojos rojizos de su prima. Entendía perfectamente su deseo de encontrar el tan mencionado "amor verdadero". Tal como él, que seguía perdidamente fascinado por un par de ojos negros y si ese joven era tan guapo, cómo él pensaba que sería, posiblemente ya se encontraría comprometido o peor aún, casado.

.

Naruto dejó salir un suspiro tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para decirle a su prima—, la verdad no creo que el tío Nagato escoja a un mal pretendiente para su única hija, y el tío Yahiko le ayudará para que ese hombre que te acompañara en tu matrimonio sea alguien con quien puedas compartir muchos momentos de felicidad. Nada garantiza que sea el amor de tu vida, pero tampoco nada te lo niega.

—Tú, ¿estás conforme con el matrimonio que la tía Kushina y el tío Minato dejaron arreglado para ti? —preguntó la muchacha, inclinando levemente la cabeza.

—No conozco a mi prometido, ni siquiera sé su nombre… Pero confío en que mis padres hayan elegido un buen marido para mí —el rubio sentía seca la garganta, no le agradaba recordar el hecho de saberse comprometido, ni siquiera sabía con certeza si sus padres en verdad habían dejado un acuerdo.

—¿Nunca te has preguntado si él será la persona de la que te puedas enamorar y con la que puedas tener un matrimonio feliz?

—Supongo que al igual que tú, me siento inseguro pero no se gana nada, si me siento con temor de enfrentar mi matrimonio.

La pelirroja sonrió complacida por las respuestas de su primo a las interrogantes que le había planteado—. Toma —ella le extendió una máscara con la cara de un zorro.

El rubio dudó un momento pero finalmente la tomó—. Pensé que no se haría esto. Después de las palabras del tío Nagato, de veras.

Ella elevó los hombros y negó levemente—. No tengo ni la menor idea de que lo habrá hecho cambiar de parecer. Supongo que mamá lo debió persuadir.

—Tienes razón, el tío Yahiko siempre se sale con la suya.

La joven rio por el comentario y volvió a mirar al muchacho—. Entonces ¿Vienes, ya? o ¿Aún no estás listo?

—Vamos.

Ella dio un leve asentimiento con la cabeza—. Pues vamos ya —la joven se abrazó a uno de los brazos de su primo y el rubio le sonrió mientras cargaba su estuche de violín con la mano que le quedaba libre.

Nagato apretó con fuerza su mano sobre el hombro de su marido para que este le prestara atención; tardando un poco para que él dejase de hablar con una de las criadas y volteara a verlo.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó el doncel mientras ladeaba levemente la cabeza frente a su marido.

—No eh visto a Karin ni a Naruto por ningún lado.

—Le pedí a una de las sirvientas que fuese por Naruto pero Karin dijo que tenía algo que hablar con él. Supongo que no demoraran mucho en bajar —el pelirrojo asintió complacido por la respuesta de su marido y se acercó a donde los invitados comenzaban a atestar el salón.

Naruto observó el lugar y a los invitados, aun siendo presa del fuerte agarre de su prima para con su brazo. A penas pondría un pie sobre el último escalón y un grupo de jóvenes se acercó a ambos rodeándolos completamente, tratando de acaparar su atención o acercarse mínimamente a alguno de ellos. Naruto comenzaba a sentirse nervioso ante tantas palabrerías sin sentido que esa sarta de jóvenes, cada uno más guapo que el otro, decía sin poder entender en absoluto o responder debidamente.

—Lamento mucho si interfiero jovencitos. Pero me temo que debo robarles a esas bellezas que son mis hijos —Yahiko se abrió paso entre los "jovencitos" salvando a Karin y Naruto de sus "garras".

—¡Mamá! —Exclamaron al unisonó, sintiéndose aliviados de ver el pasible rostro sonriente del doncel de cabellos naranjas y ojos azulinos.

—Vamos chicos. Nagato estaba buscándolos para comenzar —Ambos jóvenes asintieron ante las palabras del mayor.

Caminaron a su lado hasta llegar a la mesa central donde Nagato se encontraba ocupando uno de los asientos disponibles en ella. El bermejo sonrió complacido al ver a su esposo acercarse con sus hijos. Tan pronto estuvieron a un lado suyo ocuparon sus lugares y comenzó la fiesta primero dando felicitaciones a Karin y un debido discurso dirigido por la cabeza del clan Uzumaki —él cual era Nagato—, de ello se continuó con una cena y un baile donde todos utilizaron máscaras, y antes de dar por finalizado el evento: Naruto pidió el permiso de su tío Nagato para interpretar alguna melodía en su violín. La interpretación fue breve y de total agrado para los presentes que aplaudieron el talento del joven doncel.

.

Naruto alzó los brazos mientras una de las criadas le colocaba correctamente el camisón que él usaba para dormir. Tan pronto el rubio estuvo vestido la mujer de edad avanzada se aseguró de que el muchacho estuviera bien acomodado bajo las cálidas sabanas y un grueso edredón; apagó la vela que llevaba en sus manos, le dio las buenas noches y cerró la puerta tras de sí. El joven Uzumaki esperó apenas unos segundos antes de retirar las sabanas y caminar con sigilo hasta la puerta de su balcón; deslizó el seguro que la atrancaba y caminó hasta donde el barandal para, de nueva cuenta, admirar el cielo obscuro con esa luna tan extrañamente brillante. Sostuvo la mirada unos segundos en la luna y después recargó sus manos sobre el barandal. Suspiró y bajó la mirada hasta el tronco del enorme árbol de arce, observando entre las sombras una figura; talló sus ojos creyendo ser víctima de alucinaciones pero él seguía ahí; sentía como su cuerpo se sacudía ante leves escalofríos que le provocaban el simple hecho de ver la figura de una posible persona delante de él.

La persona cobijada entre las sobras del enorme árbol dio unos pasos al frente dejando ver completamente su cuerpo, siendo iluminado por la luz de la luna. Él vestía un traje negro con encajes blancos, levemente oculto tras una capa negra; guantes blancos, un sombrero de copa alta y cabellos negros sujetos en una coleta baja. Lo único que mantenía oculto era su rostro tras una máscara de cuervo que mantenía su identidad en el anonimato.

El caballero de las sobras se inclinó ante la atenta mirada azulina que seguía clavada en él. Posó su mano derecha extendida sobre su pecho y la izquierda la coloco en su espalda mientras su flequillo caía hacía el frente. Terminada su reverencia metió una mano dentro de su capa sacando desde dentro de ella una rosa blanca. Camino con paciencia hasta donde se encontraba el rubio y le extendió la rosa que llevaba en sus manos. Naruto dudó unos segundos antes de aceptar la rosa que ese desconocido le ofrecía; tan pronto la tuvo entre sus manos ese hombre volvió a inclinarse, para después llevar su dedo anular a los labios —dándole a entender al doncel que no dijera nada de ello—. De nueva cuenta volvió a meter su mano derecha dentro de su capa y lanzó una especie de polvo blanco acompañado de pétalos del mismo color logrando un singular brillo en contraste con la luz de la luna. El ojizarco prestó atención a como ese polvo y los pétalos revoloteaban con ayuda del viento lejos de él, pero cuando quiso volver a mirar a ese hombre solo pudo distinguir su figura a lo lejos cruzando por el ostentoso arco de acero, donde el emblema del clan Uzumaki apenas si era visible entre las espesas ramificaciones y hojas de la enredadera.

Eran alrededor de las tres de la tarde y el joven doncel acostumbraba practicar con su violín en el salón a esa hora. El ojizarco levantó la mirada hasta el ventanal, que se encontraba frente a él, por donde los rayos del sol se colaban dentro. Cerró los ojos mientras comenzaba a concentrarse en las notas. Todo marchaba sin error alguno hasta que una corriente de aire se coló dentro de la habitación; fue inesperada, y le provocó un escalofrío que le erizó los vellos de la nuca y sus brazos; dejó de tocar de golpe y giró en su lugar volteando hacía la puerta notándola semi abierta.

Él se había asegurado de dejarla bien cerrada antes de comenzar a practicar. Dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente tomó valor y caminó con cautela hacía la puerta; asomó su cabeza observando a lo lejos a ese hombre de capa negra que la noche anterior le había obsequiado una rosa. Ese sujeto comenzaba a darle miedo, pero aun así por alguna extraña razón algo dentro de él sentía conocerlo desde antes.

.

.

.

Los días pasaban con normalidad, pero las visitas nocturnas del elegante caballero de las sombras acompañado con el regalo de una rosa blanca en cada una de ellas no cesaba, y a Naruto ya no parecía incomodarle en lo absoluto, inclusive "accidentalmente" dejaba abierta la ventana de su habitación y así el acceso de su "admirador" llegaba al punto de permitirle entrar en las noches a su alcoba. El doncel mantenía en secreto todos esos acontecimientos ya que conocía a la perfección la seriedad que su tío; padre adoptivo y tutor; Nagato, tomaría en ese asunto. Ya que si alguien se enterase de que él, un doncel del noble clan Uzumaki, permitía las visitas de un varón a su alcoba por las noches sería muy mal visto y criticado por los otros clanes de renombre que existían en los siete grandes reinos.

.

.

.

Una tarde el doncel rubio tomó su estuche de violín, pero no se encaminó a aquella habitación en la que solía practicar todos los días. Simplemente se dejó guiar por el camino que había tomado cuando niño el día que perdió a sus padres —aquel día incluso coincidía con la fecha—. Una vez que hubo llegado al claro de ese bosque sacó su violín, sin pensar en nada más dejó que sus manos se encargaran de liberar todos los sentimientos que se acumulaban dentro de sí. Algunas lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas, —después de todo extrañaba el calor de brazos de su madre y las grandes manos de su padre revolviendo sus cabellos—, cada nota estaba cargada de sentimientos muy profundos para él.

Cuando hubo terminado su interpretación, escuchó unos aplausos a sus espaldas, volteó y se sorprendió de encontrar a un hombre bien vestido, que lo observaba con un deje de admiración por su perfecta interpretación —de lo que posiblemente era una de las mejores melodías, que hubiera tenido el gusto de deleitar—.

Naruto lo miró alarmado, no había absolutamente nadie cuando él había llegado a aquel lugar, sin embargo frente a él, ese hombre de aire seductor, le aplaudía.

.

—El tiempo vuela ¿no es así, joven Namikaze? —habló el hombre.

—Disculpe, pero, ¿le conozco de algún lado? —preguntó intrigado el joven bajando su instrumento.

—Que descortesía la mía, debí suponer que después de diez años ya no me reconocería. Permítame presentarme una vez más. Soy Uchiha Itachi, primogénito del noble clan Uchiha del reino de Konoha —dijo el hombre mientras se inclinaba frente a él.

—Uchiha Itachi —murmuró.

.

El ojizarco lo observó incrédulo. Finalmente, después de diez años, aquel jovencito de cara angelical y cuya presencia tranquila y llena de paz había sido quien lo había salvado de perderse así mismo, había sido el ejemplo por el cual se entregaba en cuerpo y alma a su violín, y era su amor platónico —Aunque comenzaba a dudar ya que aquel hombre que le visitaba por las noches comenzaba a sentirlo de un modo en el que le costaría no sentirse atraído, con su misteriosa figura y aquel detalle de regalarse una sonrisa acompañada de una rosa, cada noche. Y cabía agregar que le resultaba excitante el hecho de ser un doncel de un clan noble con una actitud muy condescendiente con un caballero anónimo—. Además por otra parte, había acertado al creer que él sería un hombre bastante atractivo; Itachi se encontraba sentado sobre un tronco de un árbol, que había sido derribado o simplemente sufrió el infortunio de caer, sus ojos parecían ser de un negro más profundo que cuando lo conoció, sus pestañas eran largas y tenía unas ojeras profundas que descendían hasta sus mejillas; el flequillo lo mantenía dos mechones largos que entornaban su rostro, su cabello era largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y lo mantenía sujeto en una coleta baja con un listón rojo; su complexión era semi robusta y vestía con un traje de catrín color negro.

.

—¿Ha logrado recordarme, joven Namikaze?

—Nunca podría olvidarle, señor Uchiha, de veras. En todos estos años nunca dejé de pensar en usted, deseaba volver a verle, para agradecerle que me hubiese ayudado —el doncel le miró expresando en sus ojos todos aquellos sentimientos que no sabría decir por sí mismo—, y también para contarle que seguí su ejemplo y ahora toco el violín.

—Me halaga saber que su amor por el violín haya nacido por mi causa. Y me es gratificante saber que realmente le fui de ayuda aquella tarde —el rubio asintió con la cabeza, apretó los labios sin saber que decirle—. Se le ve más hermoso —agregó él al notar el repentino silencio del doncel.

—Gracias… Usted también se ha vuelto más atractivo, señor Uchiha, de veras.

—¿En verdad lo crees? —preguntó mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

—S-sí —Naruto lo observó hasta que lo tuvo frente a él.

—Si le soy sincero, no pude olvidarlo en todos estos años. Lo vi en varias ocasiones, nunca tuve la oportunidad de hablar con usted, pero me di cuenta de que realmente se ha vuelto un joven muy hermoso —Itachi se encontraba frente a él, aunque no necesitaba estar tan cerca como para ser consciente de que el menor estaba nervioso en demasía.

—Yo tampoco pude olvidarlo a usted —el rubio lo sentía frente a su rostro, unos centímetros más y podría estar besándolo.

—Me alegra saberlo, joven Namikaze. Me gustaría poder recomendarme a mí mismo para darle clases particulares para ayudarle a mejorar aún más con su violín. Ya tiene un perfecto manejo del mismo pero me gustaría poder pulir las técnicas que por sí mismo ha desarrollado —el hombre sujetó la mano del chico y le besó el dorso de esta.

—Debo hablar con mi tío y pedir su consentimiento —el doncel podía sentir como su corazón latía con tal desespero que apostaría a que sus mejillas estaban encendidas con un tono carmín.

—Si gusta, puedo hablar directamente con su tío para pedirle que me permita ser su instructor.

—No me gustaría causarle molestias.

—De ninguna manera podría ser una molestia.

.

El joven Uzumaki asintió, y ambos acordaron una fecha para hablar con Nagato. Itachi le pidió el violín al ojizarco y le interpretó una melodía, una que el menor jamás había escuchado antes en ningún repertorio, cuando preguntó por ella, el hombre le respondió que él mismo la había compuesto.

Realmente aquel ojinegro tenía tantas cosas que él deseaba conocer, eso mismo le provocaba un deseo de ser devorado por ese hombre, —pensamientos muy malsanos para un joven doncel de su clase—.

Finalmente cuando el menor se disponía a volver por el mismo sendero por el cual había llegado ahí, el hombre se ofreció a acompañarle para asegurarse de que llegara sano y salvo a su hogar, y así fue, pero aunque el muchacho insistió en que pasara por una taza de té, él se reusó, marchándose sin más.

.

.

.

Desdé aquel encuentro el rubio llegó a profundizar sus sentimientos hacía Itachi, pero los mantuvo en silencio, después de todo aquel hombre se había vuelto su instructor. Itachi solía llegar por las tardes, se acomodaba en una silla, cruzaba sus largas piernas y entrelazaba sus dedos, mientras esperaba que él le interpretara la partitura que le dejaba con un día de antelación. Era estricto, sin duda, pero sus explicaciones eran claras y todo aquello era reflejado en las más recientes interpretaciones el ojizarco con el violín.

.

.

.

Una tarde, poco antes de que terminaran con la clase de ese día, Nagato entró en la habitación disculpándose por la repentina intrusión y llevándose consigo a Naruto para una "reunión" importante que se tendría en unas horas. A Itachi se le invitó a permanecer, pero se negó y posteriormente se marchó, olvidando dejarle a Naruto la partitura a practicar para el siguiente día.

La tarde caía dando paso al anochecer, Naruto había sido vestido con uno de los trajes más elegantes que tenía y había sido tratado con especial cuidado en cada aspecto con tal de que estuviera completamente presentable y bien vestido para la reunión

Había permanecido un largo rato sentado frente al enorme espejo del peinador observando algo y nada a la vez, mientras divaga en su mente. Su transe fue roto por un par de golpes a su puerta, y la voz de su tío anunciándose, antes de abrirla y pasar.

.

—Supongo que ya estás listo, hijo —dijo, observándole a través del espejo.

El ojizarco asintió en silencio, sin mirarle en ningún momento. Él hombre dio la orden para que le siguiera sin embargo el doncel no se movió.

—Tío —le llamó, dudando sobre si estaría bien lo que estaba por preguntar.

—¿Sí?

—¿Hoy es el día? —se aventuró a preguntar con un poco de temor en cada una de sus palabras.

—Sí —la respuesta era sencilla, dicha de golpe, llegando a revotar en lo más profundo de su corazón.

—¿Solo se llevará a cabo el acuerdo o se fijará la fecha para la boda? —sentía que cada vez le era más difícil formular las preguntas y aun no sabía de donde sacaba la fuerza para seguir haciéndolas.

—Se fijará la fecha de la boda. Minato y mi hermana Kushina ya habían hecho el acuerdo antes de morir.

.

Naruto sintió un escalofrió que le recorría todo el cuerpo al escuchar los nombres de sus padres, pero eso no sustituía el enorme pesar que le causaba el saber que pronto pasaría a ser el señor Uzumaki de Shimura.

Nagato carraspeó un poco y Naruto se puso de pie y caminó con un poco de pesar hasta donde el hombre de imponente presencia. Ambos avanzaron el silencio hasta llegar a la sala donde les esperaban. El doncel se presentó frente a los invitados, los cuales eran dos hombres: uno de ellos era mayor, de cabello negro y rostro arrugado, se sostenía con un bastón y su expresión era dura; el otro era joven, de igual cabello negro, piel nívea y labios carnosos; Naruto debía admitir que ese hombre tenía galantería, podía suponer que sería él quien se convertiría en su marido.

.

—Buenas noches, señor Uzumaki —dijo el hombre mayor, haciendo una breve reverencia.

—Buenas noches, señor Shimura. Y por favor, puede llamarme Nagato.

—Si así lo desea y entonces usted llámeme Danzou.

Ambos hombres estrecharon sus manos, mirándose frente a frente, ya que sabían que aquel matrimonio, atraería grandes beneficios para ambas familias.

Naruto, sentía una enorme opresión el pecho, no quería casarse por obligación deseaba poder disfrutar de aquella extraña hazaña de enamorarse y comprometerse con alguien a quien amara en verdad. La clásica historia de amor en la que ambos eran felices. Pero al parecer su destino le tenía otras cosas previstas.

—Entonces la fecha será el próximo mes —afirmó el hombre mayor observando de reojo al joven doncel que se encontraba sentado de manera sumisa inclinando la cabeza.

—¡Perfecto! Por ser la familia de la "novia" nos haremos cargo del salón, el banquete… En fin todo lo que sea necesario para que esta boda sea un gran evento.

—No esperaría menos de la familia principal Uzumaki. Jovencito, tiene usted un perfil verdaderamente bello, no podría esperar menos que unos hijos bellísimos junto con mi nieto.

—Gracias señor —el ojizarco levantó la mirada, sonriendo levemente ocultando maravillosamente el enorme disgusto que esa reunión le provocaba.

—Joven Uzumaki, sé que es un atrevimiento de mi parte pero me gustaría poder salir a caminar con usted —el joven pelinegro recibió una mirada de desaprobación de su abuelo, pero antes de que él pudiese decir algo el Uzumaki pelirrojo intervino.

—No es ningún atrevimiento, en cambio me parece algo bastante apropiado dado que muy pronto serán marido y doncel.

El hombre mayor soltó el aire contenido en sus pulmones de manera sonora por la nariz—, si el señor Nagato da su consentimiento, me veo en la necesidad de permitirte ir con prometido.

—Antes que nada, ¿está usted de acuerdo en salir a pasear conmigo joven Uzumaki?

—Me halaga señor Shimura, cuando usted desee podemos salir —el ojizarco sonrió débilmente mientras asentía con la cabeza

—Señor Danzou, señor Uzumaki, sé que es repentino, pero me gustaría poder salir hoy mismo con el jov… con mi prometido.

—Si el señor Nagato no tiene ningún inconveniente con ello yo no me opondré.

—Claro que yo no tengo inconvenientes. Como lo he dicho, es algo que se me hace apropiado ya que pronto estarán casados —las palabras del bermejo llegaban una a una como puñaladas para el rubio—, solo me gustaría saber a donde les apetece salir, para poder mandar a preparar un carruaje.

—Si para mi prometido se le hace muy fastidioso salir al pueblo, podríamos caminar por el jardín de la casa, ¿qué es lo que opina usted joven Naruto?

—Me parece perfecta su propuesta.

.

El joven pelinegro se puso de pie y le tendió su mano al ojizarco, él le correspondió el gesto y una vez de pie tomó el brazo se su prometido, ambos se disculparon por abandonar la habitación y comenzaron a caminar. Mientras andaban el joven de piel nívea no dejó de sonreír en ningún momento, le preguntaba todo de él, cada aspecto de su persona y de su vida, para conocerse, después de todo aquella era la primera vez que se conocían cara a cara. Sai Shimura, también era huérfano de ambos padres, pero vivía bajo la tutela de su abuelo paterno, era dos años mayor que él, sus pasatiempos se limitaban al arte plástico, más concretamente a la pintura. Incluso le preguntó a Naruto que si cuando ambos se llegaran a casar podría pintarlo desnudo, la cara de Naruto se pintó de un escandaloso color carmín, sacando una pequeña risa por parte de su prometido.

Era extraño, como si aquello que Naruto siempre había anhelado se presentara frente a él, un hombre guapo, que compartía varios gustos en común, quizá su sentido del humor resultara un poco retorcido y aun no lograba entrarle completamente la idea de que aquel hombre sería con quien se casaría. Sentía que aún era muy pronto, deseaba tener un poco más de tiempo para conocerlo, deseaba tener más tiempo para enamorarse de él, sí, eso era, deseaba más tiempo para enamorarse, más tiempo para ser consiente de aquello que se le presentaba.

Poco antes de dar por finalizado ese paseo Sai se liberó de los brazos del joven y se colocó de pie frente a él.

.

—Naruto Uzumaki, usted y yo sabemos que nuestro matrimonio es meramente un acuerdo que traerá grandes progresos, tanto económicos como en las fábricas de nuestras familias, sin embargo me está claro que usted no busca nada sexual, nada de dinero, no busca ninguna de las comodidades que la realeza le puede ofrecer. Me tiene verdaderamente interesado, me ha cautivado completamente y me interesaría saber cómo sería un encuentro sexual con usted —dejó salir una pequeña risa por las expresiones del menor ante aquella rara confesión—, sinceramente nunca pensé que encontraría encantador a un doncel, ya que sinceramente prefería a las mujeres, sin embargo, ha despertado mucha curiosidad en mi ser, no me importaría que mi marido tenga un pene, al igual que yo, porque si es verdad que los donceles poseen un pene, ¿cierto? —la cara de Naruto era un poema, aquella era la primera vez que un varón osaba preguntar algo tan íntimo con tanta naturalidad—, su cara me lo dice todo. Entonces joven Uzumaki, he llegado a la conclusión de que en verdad me gustaría descubrir más de sí mismo y de mí, a su lado —el hombre se arrodillo y extendió su mano vacía hacía el rubio—, ¿me haría usted el magnífico honor de convertirse en mi esposo? —Aquellas palabras habían salido de manera sincera por parte de Sai; Naruto estaba verdaderamente sorprendido, aquella propuesta de matrimonio que le hacía el pelinegro era totalmente fuera del acuerdo que ambas familias habían hecho. Le había conmovido mucho aquel gesto de total sinceridad, dejó de pensar por un momento y dio un paso al frente y sujetó la mano que el varón le ofrecía.

.

Esa fue la manera en la que ambos sellaron aquel mutuo acuerdo de amor, más allá de los intereses de sus familias, más allá de los deseos codiciosos, un simple y mutuo deseo de poder enamorarse, sin presiones, un acuerdo de amor. Aquel dulce pacto fue observado, a lo lejos por aquel hombre, el caballero de las sombras, su mirada se encontraba oculta por aquella mascara de cuervo, pero aquella línea dura que formaban sus labios era el sinónimo del enorme disgusto que le causaba que aquel día llegara.

.

.

.

.

.

El tiempo había pasado y la fecha de la boda estaba próxima, Naruto se encontraba practicando con su violín poco antes de que Itachi apareciera para la que sería su última clase. Sintió un extraño escalofrío cuando estaba por terminar una de las partituras, obligándolo a dar la vuelta observando a su caballero de las sombras salir de la habitación. Observó todo el lugar sorprendiéndose de encontrar una taza de té en la silla que Itachi solía ocupar, caminó hasta ella y la sujetó entre sus manos, el olor era dulce y estaba caliente. Sabía que no debía beberlo, sentía que debía tirarlo pero no, hizo caso omiso al sentido común y bebió de ella, su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse ligero como el viento segundos después no supo nada más de sí mismo.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, no sabía en donde se encontraba, la luz era tenue, pero distinguía muy bien todo a su alrededor. Era un salón muy grande había mesas a lo largo de él, todas ellas estaban vestidas con manteles blancos y en el centro de cada una habían velas blancas, pero la pista del centro estaba despejada, los candelabros que colgaban eran realmente hermosos; las ventanas estaban cubiertas por unas hermosas cortinas color beige con bordados de colores metálicos.

Naruto miró sus manos y notó que sostenía una llave, de pronto sus recuerdos golpearon su mente, él conocía aquella llave, claro era la llave que Itachi le había obsequiado hacía 10 años atrás, pero ¿por qué justo en ese momento la tenía en sus manos? Además se suponía que él tenía esa llave guardada en su habitación y nadie más sabía de su existencia, se puso de pie y miro hacia todos lados buscando algo en específico, sin saber realmente qué era eso que buscaba. Atravesó todo el salón y se topó con un espejo, se detuvo por un momento a observarse de manera más detenida. Estaba vestido con un traje de novio, en la cabeza llevaba el velo sujeto con una pinza de plata. Dejó de prestarle atención a su reflejo y continuo caminando, delante de él estaba una mesa de mantel rojo con un estuche de violín sobre ella y sentía algo dentro que le impedía el siquiera preguntarse por qué el repentino cambio de su apariencia.

Una vez que hubo llegado, introdujo la llave y la giró para que la cerradura se abriera; levanto la parte superior y dentro encontró una máscara de cuervo, un par de guantes blancos y una rosa de igual color. Naruto levantó los guantes y observo detrás de ellos una plaquita de oro; abrió los ojos de sobremanera, incrédulo a lo que leía en ella, "Uchiha Itachi". El rubio retrocedió unos cuantos pasos antes de chocar con una persona que se encontraba a sus espaldas, aun temblando levemente se giró sobre su lugar observando frente a él a su maestro de violín, estaba vestido igual que el caballero de las sobras que le visitaba por las noches y le dejaba rosas, solo que no llevaba sus guantes ni la máscara de cuervo.

Naruto poco a poco fue retrocediendo al tiempo que él se acercaba a su delicada figura, terminando acorralado contra la pared. Itachi estiró sus manos y jaló el listón que se encontraba en el cuello del menor, deshaciendo el moño y abriendo más las prendas dejando a la vista la piel trigueña hasta las clavículas. El pelinegro pasó de manera imperceptible su lengua entre sus labios humedeciéndolos antes de sujetar con firmeza la cintura del muchacho y levantar su mentón. Acercó su rostro hasta sentir el cálido aliento del ojizarco y suavemente toco sus labios.

Naruto se encontraba en un total shock, pero finalmente y aun temeroso de sus acciones, se dejó llevar por el calor que Itachi desprendía, cerró sus ojos y apretó las manos en sus hombros mientras su cuerpo y mente se desbordaban de un sinfín de sensaciones. En un suave baile de lenguas fueron encendiendo la pasión en ambos. Los movimientos del varón propiciaron que en cuestión de segundos el doncel se encontrara semi-desnudo y así poco a poco comenzaba a recorrer cada centímetro de piel con sus dedos, miraba con gran deseo el delicado cuerpo del ojizarco y se deleitaba con cada movimiento. Naruto disfrutaba cada roce mientras se deleitaba de la espléndida vista del cuerpo del hombre. Se permitió así mismo gemir de manera descontrolada cuando las traviesas manos de Itachi se colaron dentro de su pantalón. Comenzaron con lentas caricias en su miembro y terminó moviendo sus manos de manera frenética hasta conseguir que el líquido pre seminal llegara a asomarse en la cabeza del pene, sin permitirle llegar al ansiado clímax.

Naruto sentía su miembro palpitar, deseaba poder dejar salir todo en un orgasmo pero Itachi se había detenido, movió sus caderas, demandando un poco de atención, pero aun así nada. Estaba por llevar sus manos para terminar pero un dolor punzante atravesó desde sus partes bajas por sus caderas y por toda su espalda, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, pero no fue capaz de dejarlas salir. Las manos de Itachi volvieron a realizar un lento vaivén distrayéndolo de aquella punzada que atosigaba sus caderas. Pronto liberó todo el semen e Itachi comenzó a moverse dentro de él, sus movimientos eran suaves pero certeros. Pronto su mente se encontraba en blanco solo pensaba en el enorme placer que le provocaba aquel encuentro.

.

.

.

.

.

Aquel día que se suponía sería el más alegre, solo se observaban rostros llenos de tristeza, llenos de dolor. Un día que se luciría solo el color blanco, ahora solo se vestía de color negro. Naruto nunca logró descubrir que era realmente el amor, porque fue consumido por la pasión y el deseo.

FIN.

* * *

><p><strong>Supongo que<strong> **queda a libre elección si Naruto quería a Sai o a Itachi, cada quien saque sus conclusiones. Si me lo preguntan a mí, creo que por Itachi era mera atracción sexual, en cambio con Sai cabía la posiblidad de encontrar al amor de su vida, pero si era así entonces por que c****** se bebió el té, (exacto yo escribí esto y ni siquiera llegué a una conclusión fija). Pero me gustaría que me dijeran que piensan respecto a toda la historia y cuales son sus conclusiones.**

**Sin más que escribir, nos leemos pronto ~Natsuki~**


End file.
